Bella's Sons
by x.x.beth.x.x
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant, she had no where to go, so she turned to Volturi, and Became the princess and the most powerful vampire of all time, but what happens when her and her two son's move back to Forks and see a certain family?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Sons Chapter 1

"Charlie, Ben, what have I told you about leaving your stuff in the living area?" I shouted through our little cottage,

"sorry mom" Charlie and Ben shouted together, I could see more and more of Edward in them everyday, I had never told them about Edward as he didn't love me, so he properly wouldn't love them, but here in our little cottage, just outside of Forks we were all happy, Jacob moved in with us when Billy died, he is like an uncle to Ben and Charlie, and like a brother to me,

"mom! When's dinner going to be ready?" Charlie shouted to me,

"in a little while darling, have you and Ben hunted this month yet?" I asked back,

"erm… not yet" Charlie admitted, I shook my head and sighed, even though they were half human and could eat human food like me, they needed blood at least once a month, I guess I should explain a bit, I used to be Isabella Marie Swan, 75 years ago, when Edward left me, I was a total mess, I was like a living zombie, me and Jake were like best friends, but then he pushed me away when he became a werewolf but then I found out I was pregnant, the night before he left he had lost self control, and I got my 18th birthday wish, I knew it wouldn't be like a normal pregnancy as they would be half vampire, I was so scared, I phoned Jacob and explained everything, he was so angry at Edward, I had to stop him going to kill him with help with Sam and the pack we managed to calm him down, I knew I had to go to the Volturi, it was my only option, but there was the matter of Charlie, Jacob said the same as me, we had to fake my death, with the help of the pack we made it look like a bear attack in the woods, soon after that I went to Italy, Jake said he would see me soon, when I got there, Aro took me in and cared for me, the pregnancy only last for three months in total, we all knew I would most likely die during the pregnancy, but I knew I had to live for my child's sake, as I made Aro promise to change me after I had given birth, during child birth it was like my insides were being ripped apart, the transformation was nothing compared to this, my burning took longer than normal, I was out for two weeks, when I opened my eyes everything was so clear, as soon as I opened my eyes I knew I wanted to be a vegetation vampire like the Cullen's, it only took my one week to master my self control and I got to see my two beautiful babies, Ben had dark brown hair like me, but stunning green eyes, Charlie had Edwards hair colour and my eye colour. It was then I learned I was a sponge, if I had contact with another vampire with special powers, I would then hold there powers forever, I was the most powerful vampire in history.

Aro adopted me, and I became Isabella Marie Renee Swan-Volturi, I was soon crowned Princess of the Volturi, by time the twins turned four, I had over 100 powers, Jake often visited and the Volturi had a powerful bond with the werewolf's, everyone here at the Volturi, now drunk Animal blood like me, me, Jane and Heidi were like best friends and often went shopping together, my new dad; Aro and my uncles Caius and Marcus were the only ones who knew after the Cullen's and what he did to me, we all knew Ben and Charlie were gifted from day one, with a mind reader as a father and a sponge as a mother, when they turned seven we found out that Charlie could project thoughts into other people's head, and Benjamin or Ben (his nickname) had a mind and physical shield, but they also had another very unique power; a mind connection. They could speak to each other wherever they were in there minds.

When they turned 16, Jacob came to live with us, as Billy died from a heart attack, Charlie married Sue and both died together at the age of 75 as a happy married couple, Renee and Phil died during a plane crash going to my funeral, but I didn't find this out for about 15 years, 65 years passed without any sign of the Cullen's, as Jake never imprinted he kept phrasing and stayed at the age of 18, like me, when Ben and Charlie reached 18, they stopped growing, I was so thankful as I wouldn't have to loose any of my children, five years later, we moved back to Forks, into a little cottage, in the woods, my dad said he would often visit and he sends presents every month nearly, I visit once a year for a month, so Charlie and Ben can visit there granddad.

"dinner's ready" I shouted though the cottage, so Jake could hear, I put the plates of mac and cheese on the table, within seconds everyone was all ready eating, we would all be starting Forks High tomorrow, as juniors, since becoming a vampire, my fashion has improved quite a bit, thanks to Heidi and Jane, my closet was filled with designer clothes,

"are you two ready for tomorrow" I asked Ben and Charlie, they both nodded,

"mom?" Ben asked carefully,

"yes darling" I said smiling,

"I was wondering, well we were wondering, about our erm … dad" Ben said to me, I tried to hide the hurt that was covering my face,

"Ben leave it" Jacob said to Ben, he let his head drop, it was then I realized they needed to know about there father,

"no Jacob, they deserve to know about him" I said to them, both Ben and Charlie's heads snapped up.

"your… Father is called… Edward Cullen, he left before he knew I was pregnant with you, so don't be mad with him" I managed to say without bursting into tears, his name still made me want to cry,

"DON'T BE MAD WITH HIM! ARE FOR REAL BELLA! THAT JERK SAID HE LOVED YOU THEN…" Jake started to say, I pushed my hand upwards before he could say anything else, his mouth was covered with masking tape, I didn't want Ben or Charlie thinking bad of there dad, it was my fault he didn't love me and left me not his, Ben and Charlie looked confused,

"so hang on our… dad…is the Cullen!?" Charlie blurted out, hang on the Cullen? I hadn't told them about any Cullen's,

"what do you mean the Cullen?" I said to Ben and Charlie,

"erm… I've got to go hunting" Ben said jumping up,

"ye me too" Charlie said jumping up, they ran out at vampire speed, before I had a chance to say anything, I waved my hand, and the tape disappeared from Jake's mouth,

"what the hell Bella" Jake said,

"all they need to know about… Edward is he didn't know, they don't need to know how much he hurt me, because it was my fault" I said picking up the plates and washing them at vampire speed,

"Bella… it wasn't your fault, how many times do I have to say that, and they might not be able to see it, but I could see that you were nearly crying then" Jake said,

"please Jake just leave it, but do you know what they were on about when they said, 'The Cullen'?" I asked Jake, he dropped his head before speaking,

"I have no idea" he said, I knew he was lying but I left it for now, I put all the dinner stuff away before going to get a shower, and get ready for bed, I knew vampires didn't need sleep but Charlie and Ben slept as they were half vampire, and I had my human power which included, eating, sleeping, and human emotions, I loved it sometimes, but other times I hated it, when I heard Charlie and Ben were back, I climbed into my queen size bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The light shinning through the window woke me up, I glanced at the clock on my bed-side table, 6:02 am, I got up and walked into my bathroom, to get washed and fix my hair, my hair was still dark brown, but now reached half way down my back, and fell in ringlets, after I had fixed my hair, I walked over to my closet and got out my, dark skinny jeans and long white top with my black waistcoat, I put on a little makeup before making my way into the living/dining area.

Charlie and Ben were all ready eating breakfast at the table, when I got there,

"morning mom" they both said together, I smiled

"morning darlings, you all ready we have to set off soon" I said as I sat down with a cup of coffee, they both nodded, I noticed both of them were being quite this morning,

"are you okay? You're a bit quite" I said looking at them both, they exchanged a glance and then Charlie spoke up,

"erm… mom were sorry about asking you about… our father" he said,

"you don't have to be, you have a right to know about him" I said smiling, I got up and put my cup in the sink,

"Ben, will you go and get Jake up please" I asked him, he ran off at vampire speed, just then I heard a growl and Ben ran in and hid be hide me, just then Jacob came in dripping in water, Charlie laughed, I let out a little giggle, before opening my hand to dry Jacob off, he then walked off, properly to get ready,"we will wait in the car, mom" Charlie said as he and Ben walked out of the house, I went and grabbed my bag, before making my way to the car, I had got each of them a car for there birthday last year, but we had decided to go to school, we would only go in one car, my Black top of the range Ferrari, we all got in and went down the highway towards Forks High.

When we pulled in the parking lot, there were a few other cars like mine, so it didn't stick out, we all got out and as usual; everyone stared. We went to the main office, I walked up the counter,

"hello, my name is Isabella Volturi, me and my two brothers just started here, we got told to come here to pick up our timetables" I said in a sweet voice,

"oh yes dears just hand on a second… here we go Isabella, Charlie and Benjamin Volturi, please have your teachers sign this and hand it back at the end of the day" he Lady who I know knew was called Mrs J Weber, I guess this was Angela's daughter,

"thank you" I said and took our time tables, we waited for Jake outside, this year we were posing as brothers and sister with Jake being our Cousin, I checked my time table,

1. Physics - S12 - Mr Newton

2. Maths - D10 - Mrs Morgan

Break

3. Government - D3 - Mr Jefferson

Lunch

4. Biology - S14 - Mr Trotter

5. p.e - gym - Ms Kaye

When we compared I had physics with Ben, government with Charlie and maths with Jake, we all had p.e last, so the only lesson I had on my own was biology, when I saw Mr Newton, I wondered if he was related to Mike, in any way, we all said our goodbyes for now and me and Ben headed for Physics, when we got there, we gave our slip to the teacher and went and sat at a desk at the back of the room, of course we knew most of the answers but I still made Ben and Charlie listen in lessons instead of slaking off and they always studied for one hour a night expect from weekends and Friday nights, I often start to day dream during lessons but of course always know what the teacher is on about, finally when the hour was up, I packed my bag back up and headed to Maths, of course I walked a little slower than normal so I didn't look subspecies to the humans, when I reached the classroom, Jake was already sat a the back, but when I walked in he didn't smile he just looked straight down, I was a bit confused, I gave my slip to the teacher and went to the back,

"what's up?" I whispered to Jake,

"Bella… I don't know how to say this but the…" Jake started to say but just then, a person walked through the door, I froze at the sight, and couldn't hear Jake anymore, her blond hair was still as vibrant as ever and again she was more beautiful than anybody I had ever seen, there staring right back at me was Rosalie Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I can't believe you guys loved my story so much, thanks for all the reviews and everythng, so here's the next Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 2

Recap -

_there staring right back at me was Rosalie Cullen._

I couldn't breath, she sat across from me and Jake, I could feel panic in body, were they all here? Did Alice see me coming? Was Edward here? I could see out the corner of my eye her staring at me,

"_Jake who did you see in your first lesson?" _I asked him as I put my thought in his head,

_I saw Jasper, the blond guy, he could tell something was wrong though, he kept looking at me, _Jake wrote on a piece of paper from his book, I couldn't concentrate anymore,

"Bella?" she whispered across the room, I gulped,

"yes, Rosalie it's me" I answered back, we were talking too low for any human to hear,

"how?" she said, I could tell she was confused,

"I'm a vampire, just like you…Rosalie how many of you are here?" I asked back, I really didn't want an answer to that question,

"all seven of us are here, Bella I'm so sorry, I was such a bitch before" Rosalie started to say, I couldn't handle this seeing them all, I turned and whispered to Jake,

"sorry I can't do this" I said and ran out of the class at vampire speed, I ran and hid in my car, tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't stop them, I was so scared what would I do if I saw Edward? Would Rosalie tell anyone about me? Of course Jasper would recognise Jake, but he wouldn't read in to it would he? I sat there in the car hoping no one would come and find me, I knew I would have to tell Edward about Ben and Charlie, but I was afraid would he be mad at me? What if he took them to join his family? I would die they were the only ones I lived for, while I was thinking I didn't even here Ben and Charlie climb in the car, or the bell go to signal the end of lesson,

"mom?" Ben asked carefully, my eyes snapped up,

"yes?" I said trying to smile,

"mom what's wrong?" Charlie asked me, I tried to act happy,

"what are you on about darling? I'm fine" I lied, they both looked at each other and then back at me,

"Mom, you have tears down your face, Jake found us and told us about you running out of class, so we will ask again what's wrong?" Ben asked me, I looked back down there was no point in lying, I still was crap at it,

"ok, your… father's… family's here in Forks" I said with my cold dead heart nearly breaking, I looked at there faces, shock was all over them,

"is…is…he here?" Charlie asked me, my heart was breaking by the second, I was going to loose my babies, of course they would want to get to know him, he was there dad, I took a deep breath and nodded, just then the bell went,

"right you two lessons" I tried to say cheerily to them, they didn't say anything, after a minute or two, they got out and walked off towards lessons, I sat in the car and cried, I couldn't do this, I couldn't even think about seeing Edward again, I would completely break down, and again properly if I saw Alice, I sat there for a bit crying and then I thought I needed to be strong for Ben and Charlie, I dried my eyes, and reapplied my makeup, I checked my phone, it was two minutes to dinner, I got out of the car, and locked it, I headed towards the cafeteria, as the bell went people rushed to get food, I walked into the cafeteria and went to get a tray of food, once I got it I found Jake sat at a table at the opposite side of the room to the still empty Cullen table, as I sat down Jake spoke up,

"are you okay?" Jake asked me,

"I'm fine, I told Ben and Charlie, they were here" I said to Jake,

"what did they say?" he asked, I looked down and started to push my food around,

"they didn't say anything, Jake I'm such a bad mom, they must hate me, I should have found them and let them live with him, they diverse a better life" I said in a whisper,

"Bella! You have given them the best life, they both adore you, and even they would agree you have been the greatest mom to them" Jake said to me,

"ye right Jake because the best mom keeps her children away from there dad, anyway I've decided if they want to go with…Edward I will not stop them, I will to back to the Volturi and ask for…" I was saying before Jake cut in,

"Bella! Don't you dare, Aro would never let you, and Ben and Charlie never would, not to mention me" Jake said, I sighed just then Ben and Charlie walked through the door and came and sat with us, they didn't say anything, they just ate, I used Charlie's power,

_See they hate me_ I put my thought into Jake's head, he just shook his head at me, I let my head drop towards the table, I knew I was the worst mom ever, just then Jake nudged me, I looked up to see all Cullen's walking in, Alice was looking round, I guess Rosalie told her, when she saw me I put a shield around her and Rosalie so Edward couldn't hear them, but I guess he noticed because he quickly scanned the room, until his golden eyes landed on our table, I heard a gasp,

"Bella!?" he voice said over everyone else's, every other Cullen turned to face me, panic ran through my body, my breathing started to become unsteady, I saw him take a step towards me, Alice tried to stop him, but he shook her off, I didn't know what to do, my emotions were really starting to slip, Jasper grabbed his head in agony, I put a mental shield around him so he couldn't feel my emotions, Edward took another step,

"Bella? Is that really you?" he whispered, I couldn't take it, I got up and ran, no one else could have seen me, only all the vampires in the room, I ran into the near by forest and collapsed on the floor, tears were streaming down my face, I felt the pain of when he left me over and over and again, I couldn't take this, I just wanted to die, what was stopping me, Ben and Charlie would do fine without me, even better with Edward and the Cullen's, just then I heard light footsteps, with my quick reactions I put up a physical shield around me, I saw Alice step out of the woods,

"Bella? Is it really you? I didn't believe it when Rosalie told me" Alice said, I lowered my shield, I took a deep breath,

"Alice" I said carefully, I didn't know what she would do,

Suddenly her arms were around me,

"oh Bella, I've missed you so much everyone has, wait until Esme see's you again! Nothing has been the same without you" Alice said really fast, even for a vampire,

"Alice? Do try and make me feel better, it's okay I'll leave you all alone, I'll go home and pack and I'll leave to make it easier for you all" I said to Alice, she suddenly stepped back confused,

"Bella? What do you mean, we don't want you to leave we all love you" Alice said to me,

"Alice no you don't, you don't have to pretend you love me, it's fine I've learnt to deal with it" I said to Alice,

"Bella when we left what did Edward tell you?" Alice asked me, I tried to control my emotions, but Alice saw right through it, she came and gave me a hug,

"let it all out Bella, it's okay" Alice said while rubbing circles in a back, I cried and cried, finally after about ten minutes I was really to talk,

"Bella, what did Edward say?" Alice said to me, I took a deep breath

"he said… he didn't love me… I was no good for him… and he didn't want me" I said trying to hold myself together,

"I'm going to kill him!" Alice shouted,

"why?" I quizzed her, just then Charlie sent me a thought,

_Mom! Quick you have to get back here, Jake's going mental at the Cullen's _I sighed,

"Alice we have to go, Jake's flipping out, and unless we want a werewolf in the middle of the school cafeteria, we better go" I said to Alice,

"you hang out with werewolves! Still the same old Bella, a danger magnet" Alice laughed as we ran back to the school, I walked in the cafeteria and froze the whole room, Alice stared at me,

"how many powers have you got!?" she said amazed, I turned to Jake he was shaking, I ran over to him, without looking at the other Cullen's especially Edward,

"Jake, calm down, it's me Bella, listen you can't phrase here, please for me calm down" I said being careful, Jake started to calm down, his body finally stopped shaking,

"I'm sorry" he said to me,

"it's fine, I just didn't think a werewolf in the middle of the cafeteria was a good idea" I said, Jake laughed,

"A WEREWOLF?" the rest of the Cullen's gasped, Ben and Charlie laughed, I turned to them and smiled, Ben smiled,

_Jake told us what you said, you're the best mom ever, and we both hate him, for what he did to you, were not going anywhere you stuck with us _Charlie sent into my head, I smiled at him, suddenly my freezing power wore off and everyone started to move again, I went back over to our table and sat down, Jake followed, Ben and Charlie turned to come, but when Edward took a step towards me, they both snarled, they shouldn't be mad at me, again it's not his fault,

"Ben, Charlie! Over here now!" I whispered so no Human would hear me, they sighed and walked over to the table, they each sat at the side of me

"now, eat your food" I said to them, they both sighed, but ate their food, out of the corner of my eye, I could see all the Cullen's staring at us, I picked up my slice of pizza, and took a bite, I heard Emmett,

"ewww!" he said with disgust in his voice, I laughed,

"Bella I can't believe it, your alive" Edward whispered, Charlie and Ben growled,

"if you two don't stop, you will be grounded for a month!" I threatened them both,

"what! Mom that's not fair!" they both whined, suddenly I heard five gasps,

"MOM!?" all the Cullen's whispered, before anyone could say anything else, the bell for lessons went,

"right, I will see you three in gym, be good and please you two listen in lessons" I said before grabbing my bag and walking off towards Biology,

"yes mom" Ben and Charlie answered, when I got to biology, I gave the teacher my slip and I went and sat at the back row of seats, just then Emmett and Edward walked in, _oh this is so not my day!_ I thought to myself, I looked around there only two empty seats on the back row where I was now, _oh great!_ I used Charlie's power,

_Emmett, don't freak it's Bella, listen I'm begging you please sit next to me, I can't deal with him right now_ I sent Emmett, he looked up and nodded, I smiled, after he came and sat next to me, Edward sat on the other side, I kept my eyes on the desk,

"so Bella, does the dead life treating you?" Emmett joked, I laughed this was going to be a long hour, Emmett spent the whole hour mocking me, I don't know why but I liked it, Emmett was just being himself, I noticed Edward spent the whole hour staring at me, I kept my eyes forward, as soon as the bell went I jumped up,

"bye Emmett" I said before racing out of the class, even though I was still a vampire, I was crap at Gym.

When I got there, Ben and Charlie were waiting for me,

"mom are you okay?" they asked me at the same time, I nodded,

"I'll see you in the gym" I said and went in to get changed, after I got changed I walked into the gym where Ben, Charlie and Jake were sat on the benches, I now hated this uniform, a pair of black shots and a white t-shirt, a few lads whistled at me, I heard Ben, Charlie and Jake growl, I gave them a look as I walked over,

"god, mom pull the shorts down a bit, there not quite covering your ass" Charlie mocked, I laughed a little, just then the whole of the Cullen clan walked in, I groaned, they started to walk over but the teacher told them to start practicing, he boys were doing basketball and the girls cheerleading, I was okay at cheerleading and gymnastics, as there was a gymnastics room in the Volturi castle and I used to go there,

"right go and play basketball, and be nice" I warned them three before I got up and walked over to the group of girls, I walked next to Rosalie,

"listen Rosalie, I'm sorry about this morning" I apologised to her, she smiled,

"it's okay I just hope you forgive me for being such a bitch before" Rosalie said, I smiled,

"of course I do" I said, she gave me a hug and then let me go, we didn't do much that lesson, as we were getting changed I knew Alice was dying to ask me a question,

"Alice? Just ask" I said to her,

"oh ok…please please will you come to our house after school, Esme and Carlisle would love to see you" Alice pleaded with me,

"I don't know Alice… I've got loads to do at home…washing, ironing" I said trying to find a excuse, I saw her face drop, then I thought I bet Ben and Charlie would love to meet their grandparents ,

"I tell you what Alice, I'll make you a deal, come to mine and help me and then I'll come to yours after" I said, I saw her face light up,

"oh Bella you're the best!" Alice said while hugging me, I turned to Rosalie,

"do you want to come Rosalie?" I asked her,

"I would but I promise Emmett I would boost his engine on his new truck" Rosalie said to me, I smiled,

"ok then I'll see you later, come on Alice otherwise Ben and Charlie will start shouting the school down" I said and laughed, after we dropped my slip off at reception, we went and met Jake, Ben and Charlie at the car and we headed home. Tonight I was going to tell Edward he had two sons.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Becuase of all the great reviews, i rushed to write another Chapter :D hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 3

Recap -

_Tonight I was going to tell Edward he had two sons._

When we got home, me and Alice stated the washing, while Ben and Charlie went to their rooms, Jake said he had to go and sort some things out as he was the pack leader now that Sam was dead

"Bella? Who's Ben and Charlie's dad?" Alice asked me, I sighed,

"Ben, Charlie can you come in the living area please" I said and they were sat on the sofa, I grabbed Alice's hand and took her into the living area, I took a deep breath before starting,

"right Alice, I was going to explain later at yours, but I think you diverse to know now…you might want to sit down for this" I started, Alice sat down on the chair, I took another breath and carried on,

"when your family… left about one month after I found out I was pregnant… I knew it wouldn't be a normal pregnancy so I went to the only help I cold think of; the Volturi" I said Alice suddenly gasped,

"oh Bella you didn't" Alice said to me, I carried on,

"once I got there Aro took me in, he cared for me throughout the pregnancy, by the time I was three months I gave birth, but of course I would have died in childbirth, so I made Aro promise to change me after I had given birth, my change lasted for two weeks, when I finally woke up, of course I was thirsty, after a week I had perfect self control and I could see my two wonderful sons" I said to Alice, I wasn't going to tell her about our powers yet I wanted to see the shock of everyone's faces later,

"so hang on, if you found out you were pregnant one month after we left… that means… I'M AN AUNTIE!" Alice screamed, I laughed,

"yes you are… these two are my children; Benjamin Carlisle Volturi and Charlie Phil Volturi " I explained to Alice, she smiled,

"can I ask one more question? Why is there last name Volturi?" Alice asked, oh I guess I forgot that,

"oh, when I woke up after the two weeks, Aro adopted me and became their grandfather, Alice there's something else I wanted to tell you, have you heard about that new princess at the Volturi?" I asked Alice,

"yes I heard she was very powerful, everyone adores her" Alice said to me,

"they do, because I'm the princess of Volturi, my full name now is Isabella Marie Renee Swan-Volturi" I explained to Alice,

"Bella, you're the princess? Bella how many powers have you got?" Alice asked me,

"I'm going to tell you tonight, when I introduce Ben and Charlie to…Edward and their grandparents" I said smiling,

"oh Esme will be over the moon" Alice said, I turned to Ben and Charlie

"go and change into something nice" I smiled at them, they went off into their rooms,

"Alice, I need you to do a favour for me, I can't talk Edward he doesn't love me, and…" I started to say,

"whoa! He doesn't love you? Bella he adores you" Alice tried to defend him,

"Alice it's okay I get it why would anyone love me, but I need to tell him Ben and Charlie, but if I talk to him god knows what I will do, you saw what happened when I saw him, but I'm going to tell all your family at once, but if he asks a question could you answer for me?" I asked Alice, she just nodded,

"boys you ready?" I shouted to them,

"yes mom" they replied as they came back out into the living area,

"right Alice do you want to drive?" I asked her she nodded, and walked out, I held back Ben and Charlie for a minute,

"listen guys, by nice any snarling or anything you can kiss goodbye to all your games and things for three months okay?" I said to them both,

"fine!" my both said and huffed I laughed and we went out to the car, I got in the passenger seat and they got in the back, I was really nervous now and in was shuffling in my seat,

"Bella relax it will be fine" Alice said to me, I looked out of the window all the way to the house, when she pulled up in front of the white mansion, I'm sure it was bigger than last time, I heard Ben and Charlie gasp,

"Esme added bits on to the house" Alice explained, I just nodded, I couldn't bring myself to talk. Everyone got out of the car, I slowly got out of the car, Alice looked a bit confused at me, I gave a weak smile, it's now or never I thought to myself, I followed Alice as she went up the steps, Ben and Charlie were be hide me, when Alice opened the door, I took a deep breath and followed, when we walked in the main room, was bigger than before and the walls were dark brown wood panels, I put my arms around myself I didn't know why,

"Esme, Carlisle I've brought guests home" Alice shouted through the house, I stood be hide Alice,

"it's okay, you'll be fine" Alice whispered to me, I nodded my head, then I heard Esme's voice,

"Alice, dear I wondered where you had got to, the others wouldn't tell us anything" Esme said as she walked in the room, I was hid be hide Alice so she couldn't fully see it was me,

"Esme I have a surprise for you" Alice said all excited, I took a step out from be hide Alice, Esme gasped, what was it with everyone gasping?

"Bella is that you?" Esme asked me, I took a deep breath and nodded,

"oh my! My daughter is back!" Esme shouted as she came and hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back, just then Carlisle came rushing down,

"Esme what's… Bella!?" Carlisle said without gasping, I was impressed, I turned to him and smiled,

"h…how?" he asked,

"it's a long story, and you will need to sit down" I explained to them, Esme took us into the living area, where there were three white suits and two arm chairs with a large plasma tele at one end of the room,

"everyone Bella's here" Alice shouted suddenly everyone was in the room, Jasper and Emmett were sat on one sofa with Alice and Rosalie sat on the floor in front, Esme and Carlisle were sat on the other sofa, while Ben and Charlie took up the last sofa, and I sat in one chair, and other chair was at the other side of the room, when Edward walked in, I looked down, he sat in the other chair, once he was sat I looked back up,

"Right Bella, where do you want to start?" Alice asked me,

"at the beginning, and If you save your questions to the end I will answer all of them" I said,

"of course dear, just take all the time you need" Esme said to me, I smiled at her and started my story,

"when you left, I was mess I was like a living zombie, I turned to Jake but then he found out he was a werewolf so he pushed me away, I didn't do anything expect sit in my room, about a month after I found out I was pregnant" I paused to look at the reactions, all theirs mouths were open except for Alice's,

"I didn't know what to do, so I faked my death with help of the pack and I went to the only people who I thought could help the Volturi" again after I had said Volturi everyone gasped, my dad and uncles weren't that bad, I carried on,

"Aro took me in and cared for me throughout the pregnancy, I made Aro promise I change me after because otherwise no one would be there to raise my baby, after three month I gave birth to twins, after this Aro changed me immediately as I was dying from the child birth, everyone at the Volturi thought something was wrong with me as my change lasted two weeks, when I woke up Aro helped me, and within a week my self control was more controlled than Aro himself, of course I drank animals and I got to see my two children; Charlie and Benjamin" I explained, suddenly everyone's eyes were popping out of there sockets,

"does…that mean…I…have… grandchildren?" Esme gasped, I nodded, she went and hugged both Charlie and Ben the good thing was they hugged her back, I smiled at the sight, I carried on my story,

"after this Aro adopted me, as his daughter, we lived at the castle for about 72 years, before moving back here to Forks, Jacob lives with us, since he never imprinted he never ages, I guess I should also mention my name Isabella Marie Renee Swan-Volturi princess of Volturi" I finished my story at that, I looked at Ben and Charlie and smiled for support, I looked back around to see Edward stood in front of me, I got really nervous and Alice suddenly was at the side of him,

"no Edward don't" Alice warned him, I could feel my emotions slipping, I didn't know what to do, I was froze on the spot, he was just looking at me,

"Bella you need to believe me, I still lo…" he started to say, no I couldn't have my heart broken again,

"I'm sorry Esme, I thought I was strong enough, I'll just go" I said and ran out of the house, suddenly Charlie was talking to me,

_Mom! Mom! Wait please Aunt Alice has sorted him out, please come back for me and Ben_ Charlie said to me, I walked back, Alice was by the steps,

"Bella I'm sorry, please just come back in, I've made him stay at the other end of the room, if he moves Jasper and Emmett will drag him out, please Bella" Alice pleaded with me, I just nodded, and followed her in, just as she said Edward was at the other side of the room, I went and sat down on the chair again,

"I'm sorry about that" I apologised to Esme,

"it's okay dear, but we are interested in our grand children" Esme said to me,

"of course, they are half vampire half human, the first ever, there full names are Benjamin Carlisle Volturi and Charlie Phil Volturi they eat and sleep, as you can tell they remain at the age of 18 they are talented, Ben here has a mind and physical shield and Charlie can project thoughts into your head" I explained to Esme,

"oh there so talented, can you do anything?" Esme asked me,

"can she do anything" Ben mocked, I turned to him,

"remember games for three months" I said to him,

"sorry" he apologised,

"sorry about that Esme, yes I can I've now got about 900 I would say" I explained to Esme, everyone in the rooms faces dropped,

"900!" Emmett shouted,

"if we go outside I could demonstrate some" I said to them all, everyone nodded and headed outside,

"I'm first going to put a physical shield around you all in case anything goes wrong" I said and my pink shield went in front of everyone and covered the house too, Esme looked thankful,

I lifted my hands and chunks of earth and out of the ground, I then closed my eyes and focused on it I lifted it into the air with my air and power, then I let it drop again, I then started a tornado and messed with the weather a bit, I went to show about 50 powers before stopping, I felt a bit drained from using them all at once, but I wasn't going to show it, Jasper looked concerned at me, I just shook my head to say I was okay,

"how do you have so many?" Jasper asked me,

"I'm what's known as a sponge" I explained,

"oh my I never thought I would ever see one" Jasper said to himself, normally no one knew what I was,

"how do you know what it is Jasper?" Alice asked him,

"when I was working for Marie, she sent us out to find one, as with one, no one can stop you, and if you have contact with a vampire you hold there powers forever" Jasper said, yes he was right I was the most powerful vampire in the world,

"so hang on, clumsy Bella turned into like a super vampire?" Emmett said I could tell he was confused,

"yes Emmett who would have thought plain old me" I said, Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Alice gave him a death glare, and he immediately shut up, when we were all back in the house, Esme spoke up,

"Bella, how come you never came and found us, we could have helped you" Esme asked, how could I? they didn't love me, this time Alice spoke up,

"oh ask Edward that one, so Edward why didn't she come and find us?" Alice spat at Edward, just as he was about to answer there was a knock at the door,

"Bella, Jake's at door, something's wrong" Alice said to me,

"excuse me for a minute" I said and went to the door,

"Bella, quick you need to come with me, something's happened" Jake panted.

* * *

**So what you think? :)**

**I don't i will get another written before friday as i have loads of school work, but i'll try my best :)**

**any story idea's are welcome :D**

**XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT'S LATE GUYS, but thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing :)**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 4

Recap -

"_Bella, quick you need to come with me, something's happened" Jake panted, _

"what's happened!?" I demanded, Jake dragged me out,

"it's your dad, he phoned to tell you, Victoria is coming, Jane and Alec are on there way now" Jake panted, I couldn't breath, I had to protect Ben and Charlie,

"w…where?" I asked Jake, by this time all the Cullen's were be hide me,

"she's coming up from the beach, we think…I've got the pack ready" Jake explained to me, I knew I was still weak from earlier from but I needed all my strength, I wasn't going to let Victoria get near Ben or Charlie,

"Jake, call the pack off, stay with Ben and Charlie, I'll be back later" I said as I was about to run off Jasper stopped me,

"Bella, your too weak from earlier, and don't try and pretend your not, your emotions tell a different story" Jasper said to me, oh god!

"the Pack just saw her heading to the house" Jacob said to us all, I needed to get away from them, I didn't know what to do, so I put my physical shield to push them back, and I ran,

"Sorry" I shouted back.

I ran and ran though the forest towards the house, if Victoria got to he house, she would pick up Ben and Charlie's sent, and I would not let that happen! As I was racing through the dense forest, I was aware of someone following me, but I didn't have time to go back, I had to get to the cottage,

"Bella wait!" a voice called from be hide me, It took me about a second to work out who it was; Edward.

I crossed the line, I knew Edward couldn't follow me, unless Jake had gave him permission, I hope he hadn't, suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop,

"Bella… please slow down, you can't just go running in… please think this through" Edward said to me,

"I can't do this… please let go" I whispered, I couldn't bring myself to look at him,

"Bella, look at me" Edward said, I shook my head, his fingers came up and lifted my chin, my eyes met his golden eyes, they looked as if they were sparkling, I took a deep breath to steady myself,

"don't do this" he said to me, I took a second before answering,

"Ed…Edward…please I can't do this… again" I pleaded with him,

"Bella… I'm not going anyway… but I need to know… I'm I really a… dad?" Edward asked, I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I just nodded, suddenly there was an evil laugh from be hide us, we both turned

"well…well…well so Bella's a vampire and has children, how exciting" Victoria said as she circled us,

"Victoria!" I spat, she laughed,

"how nice to see you again Bella, I see Edward is back, but I want to know more about these children" Victoria said as she kept circling, I snarled, I went to step forward but Edward still had hold of my wrist,

"I swear if you touch one hair on their head, god help me, I will kill you" I spat at her,

"but I need revenge somehow? Bella what do you propose?" Victoria said, I thought about it for a minute,

"one on one fight, me and you tomorrow night" I said through my teeth,

"Bella! No!" Edward snarled,

"I like that… but there are rules, If I win I get to control you till your death" Victoria said,

"NO!" Edward shouted, I shook Edward off of me and stepped forward,

"ok fine, but… if I win you die" I snarled back at Victoria,

"fine! 11pm tomorrow night in the clearing up in the woods" Victoria snarled at me,

"fine, but until then you must stay out of town" I spat at her,

"fine! Tomorrow night it is then" Victoria laughed and ran off, I counted to ten before Edward blow up at me,

"BELLA! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! ONE ON ONE WITH HER! YOUR CRAZY I SWEAR BELLA I ONLY JUST GOT YOU BACK, I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN!" Edward screamed at me, loose me again?

"well tough it's done!" I snarled back at him and ran back towards the Cullen house.

When I got to the house no one was outside, I slowly climbed the steps, when the door opened and Alice came rushing out, followed by the others

"Bella! I was so worried, are you okay? Did anything happen? Was she there? What took you so long?" Alice bombarded me with questions,

"Alice I'm fine, it's all been sorted" I said and smiled,

"are you sure your okay though?" Jacob asked me, I just nodded, then Edwards voice appeared from be hide me,

"ye she's fine but completely crazy" Edward said under his breath,

"mom? What does he mean?" Charlie asked me,

"nothing it's all fine, are you going to say bye we better by heading home" I said to both Charlie and Ben, they nodded and went over to Esme and Carlisle,

Just then my phone rang, I checked the caller i.d; Aro. I walked over to my car and answered it,

Hello?

_Bella!? Where are you are you okay? _

Dad, I'm fine really

_Have Jane and Alec arrived yet, they will be staying with you for a bit, just to make sure your safe_

No were just going to head back to the house now, but I'm sure they will be there

_Why where are you?_

Erm… well Ben and Charlie have just met there other grandparents

_Is he there!?_

Yes daddy but there's no need to come and rip his head off, they need a father

_Fine! But I swear if he hurts you there's no stopping me and Jane and Alec might take some talking round, but if your sure your okay I will talk to you later_

Okay daddy bye

_Bye my sweet princess_

I closed my phone and walked back over to the Cullen's,

"boys, we better get of your grandfather is being paranoid and sent Jane and Alec" I said, Ben loved Alec as he just loved to wind him up,

"oh right! Time to annoy Alec!" Ben said and got in the car, followed by Charlie, I shook my head at Ben,

"it was nice to see you all again, if you ever ant to visit them come whenever your always welcome" I said while giving Esme a hug,

"are you sure you will be okay with Jane and Alec there?" Alice quizzed me, I laughed,

"Alice trust me, I'll be fine, but just be careful tomorrow, try not bump into Jane and Alec when I'm not there" I said, I then sent Alice a message using Charlie's power,

_Alice please make sure Edward doesn't bump into Alec, because if he does there's no saying what could happen_

I saw Alice nod before I got in the car and drove home.

When we pulled up, there was Jane and Alec,

"Jane!" I ran and hugged her,

"Bella! Aro just rang, where is he then so I can kill him" Jane asked me,

"Jane, it's fine it's all sorted don't be too hard on him, after all it's my fault not his" I said, I helped Jane and Alec into the two guest bedrooms, at the back of the house, Ben and Charlie disappeared into their rooms, I was a bit concerned as Alec hadn't said anything yet, I knocked on Jane's door,

"come in" I heard Jane's voice say, I opened the door and went in,

"oh hi Bella" Jane greeted me and jested for me to sit on the bed with her, I sat next to her and started to speak, I knew Alec wouldn't hear because the best thing about my home was all the rooms were vampire sound proof,

"Jane, what will happen if Alec see's…Edward?" I asked Jane, she looked at the floor and then back at me,

"Bella, you need to understand Alec, Demetri and all the others see you as there little sister, so when they saw the mess you were in after he left, it made them want to kill him for hurting you and even though you were strong for Ben and Charlie, we could all see though it, you used to scream at night, and then not remember it the next day, your eyes were like dead, they had no sparkle in them, you weren't happy without him, then what made it worse was how you blamed yourself for him leaving you, saying you weren't pretty enough or you didn't love him enough, so really if he see's him tomorrow I don't know what he will do" Jane said to me,

"I used to scream?" I asked Jane, suddenly Jake was at the door,

"Bella, you still do every night, you scream because he left you" Jake said, I felt really bad all of a sudden,

"I'm sorry…I never realised" I apologised to them both,

"Bella it's fine… we just hate what he did to you" Jake said to me, I smiled,

"I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back for school tomorrow" I said, I walked into my room, got changed into some jogging pants and plain t-shirt and headed out to hunt.

I ran all way to New Hampshire, when I finally arrived there, I checked my watch _10:54 _it had took me an hour to get here, I hunted down some elk and deer before deciding I was full and I found some rocks to sit on, what Jane said really made me think, did he really mess me up that much?, did I scream every night in my sleep? I knew it was true that I always had a mask on to hide to fact I was devastated by Edward leaving me, but the worst fact was I was still totally in love with Edward, I put my head in my hands, my life was so messed up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**plz any ideas TELL ME! **

**i'm running out of idea's for the story :)**

** x x REVIEW x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**loving all the reviews :D**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 5

Recap -

_I was still totally in love with Edward, I put my head in my hands, my life was so messed up. _

I sat there on the rocks for ages before starting to run back, as I passed the 'welcome to Forks' Charlie's voice came into my head,

_Mom! I've been trying for hours, where the hell have you been!_

I quickly sent a thought back,

_Charlie what are you still doing up? I was hunting and no games for a week! What have I told you about swearing?_ I carried on running back, when I got to the house all the lights were off, I checked my watch, _2:58 _I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee, I was sat at the kitchen table when Charlie walked in,

"mom where were you, me and Ben were worried sick" Charlie said to me as he sat down next to me,

"I'm sorry, I just went to hunt, listen I'm sorry about earlier your not grounded, just please stop swearing" I said to him, he smiled,

"mom, Jake told us about what you were like when… dad…left you" Charlie said to me, I was going to kill him!

"oh… what ever he said Charlie it wasn't that bad" I said trying to make it sound better,

"mom there's no point denying it, me and Ben see past the mask, you never got over it, when we lived with granddad we heard you every night, mom the point is, you are worth it, you have been the best mom in the world, he was stupid for leaving, in fact he was more than stupid, he didn't diverse you in the first place, when you said to Jake if me and Ben wanted to live with…dad, you wouldn't stop us, we would be better off living with him, we wouldn't we would go off the rails, spending all our money, not listening in school, just playing on our games 24/7, what I'm trying to say is you're the glue that keeps this family, me, you, Ben and Jake together" Charlie said to me, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I laughed and whipped it away,

"oh look now you made me cry… thanks Charlie I really needed that… now go and get some rest" I said and smiled,

"ok mom, see you in the morning" Charlie said giving me a hug,

"night darling" I said as he disappeared into his room, I sat there for a minute before getting up and walking into my room, I walked over to my desk and got my favourite book out, Romeo and Juliet, I had loved this book ever since Edward left, it was the perfect romance story, I sat reading for a bit before going to get a bubble bath, I got out and walked to my dressing table, I couldn't decide on how to have my hair today, I decided on half up half down, I curled the bottom half and put the top half up in a bobble, it checked it all, it looked fine, I walked over to all my clothes, what could I wear? I searched through loads of clothes, trying to find something, I fell back on my bed, not knowing what to wear, then I remembered my dad sent me a new long white top with the words 'Bite me' in huge red bold letters, I ran and dug through all the clothes to find the top, finally when I found it I put it on, along with my black leggings, I looked perfect, now for the shoes, I checked the time, _7:17 _I had 13 minutes before we had to leave, I quickly put some light makeup on, and grabbed my grey ankle boots and my grey bag to match my shoes, I checked my timetable for today, it was all the same expect for maths replaced with English with a Miss Low, and then I had a free period instead of gym. I walked over to my mirror once more to check I looked okay.

I walked out into the living area, where Ben and Charlie were waiting for me,

"nice top mom" Ben said and laughed, I just laughed,

"where's everyone else?" I asked them both,

"they set off, they took my car, so can we ride with you?" Charlie said to me,

"of course, come on we better get there before anything happens" I said and hurried out of the door, I quickly sent Alice a message on my phone,

_Alice, Jane and Alec set off with Jake before me so please be careful Bella x _

I set off driving, I didn't go slow today, I raced down the highway,

"mom whoa! Slow down" Charlie said to me,

"sorry we just need to get to school, before Alec see's any of your aunts or uncles" I said to them both,

"what if he see's dad?" Ben said to me, I saw Charlie watching my reaction,

"well then who knows" I just answered and carried on, I checked my speed, 67mps, as we reached the school, I slowed down, I parked next to Charlie's black jeep, we all quickly got out and we said our goodbyes and me and Ben headed to physics, when we were sat in our seats, Ben spoke up,

"mom?" he asked so no human could hear,

"yes?" I answered back,

"erm… me and Charlie were thinking this morning, about a game of baseball tonight… but we were wondering if we could invite dad and everyone" Ben said to me, I thought about for on millionth of a second,

"sure, we could ask them at dinner" I said and smiled back, I was not going to keep them away from there family, the only problem was Alec and Edward. The rest of the lesson went pretty quick, me and Ben just mostly talked, but I still made him copy down the notes, after I made my way to the English classroom, as I walked in, Alice started waving at me, I walked over and sat next to her,

"hi Alice" I said to her as I got my book out of my bag,

"hi Bella! How was your night?" Alice asked me,

"okay, I guess… Alice how come you left me all those years ago?" I asked as I let my eyes drop to the table,

"oh Bella, I swear we didn't want to but Edward… he thought you would have a normal life, grow up and married have children" Alice said to me,

"well, I got the children bit right then" I laughed,

"Bella, sorry for asking this, but… do you still love him?" Alice asked me,

"Alice… I don't know, yes I still love him but he hurt me so much, you can't imagine what I was like when you left, it's still not better now as I found out yesterday" I mumbled the last part to Alice,

"Bella, explain to me then" Alice said to me, I took a deep breath,

"Alice… when you left, I was a complete mess, I wouldn't eat or sleep in case you came back and I missed you, my grades started to slip, I didn't know what to do with myself, I still scream in the middle of the night from nightmares, that I can't remember the next day, everyday I put on a mask of happiness for Ben and Charlie but really all I want to do is cry, my heart breaks every time I see him and know he doesn't love me any more, I'm not good enough for him, not pretty like you or Rosalie" I explained to Alice, her face dropped as I told her,

"Bella…I'm so sorry, it's all our fault" Alice said,

"see that's where your wrong, it's my fault not yours, or Rosalie, Emmett's or Jasper's it's not even Edwards… it's mine" I said and I started to copy things down off the board, Alice didn't talk to me the rest of the lesson, I had probably upset her too, when the bell went I turned to Alice,

"I'll see you later" I said to Alice, she didn't answer just nodded, I walked out of the class to go and find Jake.

I found Jake and Jane sitting on the picnic benches,

"hey guys" I said as I sat down,

"hey Bella" Jake said to me,

"morning Bella" Jane answered,

"Jake why did you tell Ben and Charlie about me when Edward left?" I asked him,

"Bella, they wanted to know, they can see your unhappy" Jake answered, I just sighed,

"where's Alec?" I asked Jane,

"let's just say, I sent him up into the forest, he saw Edwards car this morning, and he went off on one, I just hope he doesn't see him" Jane answered,

"oh god, could my life get any worse?" I asked my self, I course I knew I was fighting Victoria tonight, oh god! I had promised Ben and Charlie a baseball game, I could do both, there were in the same place.

Just then I saw Alice looking over at me with concern, maybe I shouldn't have told her all that in English,

"where's Ben and Charlie?" I asked Jake,

"don't know… they said they had to go somewhere" Jake said to me,

"as in out of school!?" I flew off the handle, if Victoria saw them, I couldn't save them,

"Bella, calm down they said there would be back before tonight" Jake said,

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! VICTORIA'S OUT THERE, AND YOU LET THEM GO! IF SHE FINDS THEM I WILL NEVER GET THEM BACK!" I screamed at Jake, suddenly round the edge of my vision was starting to go black, I needed to find them, I raced off towards the car park, there car was gone, I used Charlie's power,

_CHARLIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! _the difference with my power was, mine didn't have a limit on like Charlie's did, I didn't get an answer, my anger was getting out of control, all the clouds turned grey, and rain poured from the sky, lighting lit up the sky as my anger was at boiling point, I used my tracking power to find them, I couldn't find them, the only way I wouldn't be able to find them is if Ben had a mind and physical shield around them both, which meant they were in trouble! As grabbed my mobile and rang Ben's; no answer. I phoned Charlie's; no answer, my vision was getting worse, everything was going black, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't loose my children, I would die, they were the only ones I lived for, I felt tears streaming down my eyes, I ran to my car and booted the engine, as I drove out I saw Jake, Jane and the Cullen's staring at the car, I drove at full speed out of the school, I kept trying Charlie and I still got no answer, suddenly the phone started to ring, I stopped the car and looked at the phone; Ben.

"Ben! Ben! Where are you!? Are you okay!?" I shouted down the phone, there was a laugh at the other end, Victoria,

"Bella, I was out hunting when I came across your two delightful children, they do smell quite nice" Victoria said down the phone,

"I SWEAR VICTORIA IF YOU TOUCH THEM!" I snarled down the phone,

"now, now Bella, meet me at the clearing I decided I can't wait until tonight to fight you, but if you want to keep them alive you must bring all your lovely family" I laughed down the phone, the phone went dead, I quickly turned the car around and raced back to the school, when I got there Edward was the first to get to me followed by Jake,

"Bella! What's wrong!?" Edward demanded, I saw Jasper clutching his head, I put a mind shield around him,

"Victoria has Charlie and Ben, I need to get to the clearing" I said in a shaky voice,

"Bella, please tell me your not going to fight her, we will get them back another way" Edward pleaded with me, how could he say that, my children were in danger,

"NO! I NEED THEM! THERE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME TOGETHER!" I shouted at Edward he was a bit taken back,

"Bella? Calm down, it's okay" Jake said trying to calm me down, but I was past that,

"it will be okay when she's dead, now you can come with me or stay here!" I snapped at them all, I morphed into a stunning white tiger and sprinted off in direction of the clearing, I faintly heard footsteps be hide me.

When I burst into the clearing then across the field was Victoria stood with Charlie and Ben been held by five vampire, properly newborn with there eyes, I snarled at the sight, I morphed back into myself and Victoria came forward,

"ah Bella, you finally made it… and all the rest of the family" Victoria said in her bitter voice,

"let the boys go!" I snarled at her,

"but I was promised a fight" Victoria said looking disappointed,

"promised a fight?" the rest of the Cullen's questioned her,

"oh didn't she let you know, she agreed to fight me, one on one" Victoria, suddenly Alice gasped, that was not good then,

"Bella, you can't!" Alice shouted at me, but I knew I had to do this,

"Victoria this is my deal, I will put a dome around us too so no one else can get in, but once were in you let my sons go" I snarled at her,

"fine deal!" she said and laughed, I heard Edward's voice,

"Bella, don't do this" he said to me, I stepped forward and put a pink shield around the two of us,

"now let them go!" I snapped at her, she held her hand up, but the newborn's got ready to tear them apart, I quickly reacted throwing another shield at them to cover them, I turned my attention back to Victoria, now I was feeling really weak,

"your weak Bella, I can feel it, this will be short but painful" Victoria let a howl of a laugh echo around the field, I snarled as she flew towards me.

* * *

**What did you think ? :)**

**also I looking for a betaa if anyone is interested ?**

**Plz review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ty for the great reviews guys :D**

**I really hope you will enjoy this :)**

**p.s - I only own Charlie and Ben :)**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 6

Recap -

"_your weak Bella, I can feel it, this will be short but painful" Victoria let a howl of a laugh echo around the field, I snarled as she flew towards me. _

I ducked out of her way and moved to the other side of the dome, she really didn't have much skill in fighting from what I had seen so far, it was simple; run and lunge. I kept dogging her attacks, but I knew I had to end this and fast, I was feeling more weak by the second by Edward and Emmett were trying to break through the dome, to get to me,

"Bella! Let us in!" Emmett shouted at me, I shook my head at them,

"Bella, let me help" Edward said trying to get through to me, oh ye now he wanted to help, I knew Ben and Charlie were safe for now as the others had killed the newborns, but this shield I held around me and Victoria was using up a lot of my energy.

"Guys, stop attacking the dome, she's really really weak" Jasper said to Emmett and Jasper, Emmett backed off, but Edward kept trying, the blackness started to form around my eyes all the more, I sent a thought to Edward,

_Please Edward stop! It's killing me _he suddenly backed off and looked at Alice, her face was like she had just seen me die, had she seen me die?

I couldn't die, Charlie and Ben needed me as well as Jake, I glanced at Charlie and Ben they were in Rosalie and Alice's arms, they looked so scared, Victoria was going to pay for hurting my children, I was thinking how to kill her, slow and torture or just fast and simple, I decided on fast, as the blackness was creeping all the more around my eyes,

"you know what once I've killed you, I'm going to drink Ben dry and then Charlie" Victoria said and laughed, I snarled so loud people would think it was thunder, I felt anger run through my body, it was like an electric current through my whole body, I called on all my power I had left and used what power I found suddenly a shot of lighting was flying towards her, she flew back into the edge of the dome, I was weaker even more now, I heard everyone gasp from outside the dome, I was surprised too I never could lighting to form in my hands, I always just messed with the weather, she fell down the side of the dome and to the floor, this was my chance, I ran and quickly pulled her apart before she had time to recover, I needed to set her on fire, but all my power was used, the blackness was creeping further and further into my eyes,

"this ends here Victoria! You won't touch one hair on my children's head" I snarled at her, I closed my eyes for a second, and used my own energy to create a fire ball, I set her body alight, the shield was started to break, I could feel myself slipping into the darkness, so Alice didn't see my dying she saw me passing out from using too much power, but to anyone else it would look as if I was dead, I knew this time it would be worse than the times before, last time I passed out for five days, and I had only used half of what I had just used today, the shield started to flicker, I felt my body go really weak and fell to my knees, the shield dropped as I fell to the floor, the blackness nearly had covered my eyes, I was trying for dear life to hold on, Edward started to run over, with Ben and Charlie close be hide,

"BELLA!" Edward shouted as I fell into the pit of darkness.

I felt at peace, where ever I was, I wondered what had happen I hoped if I was just passed out, I hope Ben and Charlie aren't being horrible to the Cullen's, I couldn't move any part of my body, I listened very hard, my hearing started to come back, I listened very hard; even for a vampire. I heard light footsteps, walking around,

"Edward, you need to hunt" a little voice said; Alice, Edward was here?

"not until, she's woke up" he said, I could tell by his voice he was hungry, but why would he stay with me? He didn't love me, he didn't want me all them years ago, or did he? I laid there for about another ten hours not being able to do use any powers; I had tried over and over, or moving any part of my body, Edward was still sat at the side of me, finally I saw a bit of light coming through my eyes,

"EVERYONE! BELLA WILL WAKE UP IN 3 MINUTES!" Alice shouted through the house, suddenly there was a rush of footsteps into the room where ever I was, everyone was deathly silent, slowly the light got clearer and clearer, I finally moved my hand,

"mom?" I heard Ben and Charlie whisper into my ear, at hearing there voice my eyes shot open and I through myself off the bed and had them in my arms,

"mom…your…okay" they sobbed as I held them in my arms, I started to sob a bit myself, when I finally let them go, I turned to see all the Cullen's, Jake and the pack stood watching me, I put my arms around myself, feeling embarrassed, Jasper laughed,

"now she feels embarrassed" Jasper said, everyone smiled,

"how long was I out?" I asked them, Alice answered

" oh, only…3 WEEKS1 I WAS WORRIED SICK!" she shouted at me, I dropped my eyes to the floor,

"sorry" I mumbled, suddenly her arms were around me, I returned the hug,

"never do that again!" she growled in my ear, I laughed, while I was hugging her I saw Edward sat there, next to the bed, his eyes black as coal, I quickly let down my mind shield to speak to him,

_Edward, thank you, you need to hunt_ then we can talk

I saw him smile and nod, he walked out of the room, Esme was next to hug me,

"Bella, I was so worried, when Alice told us what happened, I was in tears, how could you be so stupid" Esme said to me, I laughed,

"sorry, mom I guess I just wanted to safe Ben and Charlie, I hop they have been good" I said as we let go,

"they have been so good, there so stubborn sometimes, just like you" Esme said, I laughed, Carlisle and Rosalie gave me a hug followed by Jasper, suddenly I was being spun around,

"hell yeah! My sister can put up a good fight, we have so got to have a wrestling match!" Emmett said as he returned back to the ground, Rose hit him on the back of the head,

"oww!" he said, as Rose dragged him out of the room, Jake came up to me,

"glad your back, you gave us quite a scare, Jane and Alec had to go back, your father expects a call" Jake said as he hugged me,

"ok Jake thanks" I said to him, he then went out followed by the pack, who all mumbled,

"glad your better" in their way out, Jasper then spoke up,

"you should rest for a bit Bella" he said dragging Alice out,

"yes rest Bella we have some shopping to do later" Alice said as she was being dragged out, we all laughed,

"only Alice" Carlisle said, I nodded my head,

"I'll go and make some food for you three" Esme said, I smiled and with that she disappeared,

"yes Bella, rest for a bit, I have to go to work, but don't hesitate to ring me if you need to" Carlisle said to me,

"okay, thanks Carlisle" I said and then he walked out, which left me, Ben and Charlie, I hugged them again,

"mom, never scare us like that again" Ben said,

"yes and you two, never leave school again without my permission" I said to them both, they just nodded,

"now, go and help Esme while I phone your grandfather" I said they each gave me a kiss and left the room, I sat back down on the bed and got my phone, which someone had left for me on the side table, I dialled my dad's number,

_Hello?_

Hey dad

_Oh Bella! I'm so glad your okay, you are okay aren't you_

Yes dad, I'm fine

_Good, now when is the next time you will be visiting?_

Erm… in a couple of month why is everything okay?

_Oh yes! Nothing to worry about_

Ok dad… I better go, speak to you soon

_Be safe young one_

I hung up and put the phone back on the side, the only thing I had to do now was talk to Edward, the question going around my mind was, should I forgive him? I knew I still loved him, but my heart couldn't take it again if he left, but Alice said he was crazy about me, and he had stayed with me throughout my healing, and fighting Victoria I had realised life wasn't worth living without reason, and my reason for living was Ben, Charlie and… Edward.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Now i'm going on holiday monday to friday, so i won't be updating :(**

**BUT...**

**I have started chapter 7, so depending on how many reviews, i might work on it tonight and post it before the night is over**

**but again that's up to all you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Sons Chapter 7

Recap -

_my reason for living was Ben, Charlie and… Edward._

I saw on the bed wondering what to say to him, should I just say it quick and simple and then run? I looked down at my clothes, _Alice! _I was wearing a little night dress, that was pink and came just above the knee, oh god I really needed to change, but I knew if I left the house, Esme would probably hunt me down, so I did the next best thing, I focused on one outfit in my mind; skinny jeans with a simple purple long top with my black converse. Simple but looked good, suddenly when I looked down, I was wearing it, because I hadn't hunted yet, my powers were still not fully powerful, so I went a bit dizzy, I heard Jasper growl,

"Bella! No powers!" Jasper growled at me,

"sorry Jasper" I said back, knowing he would hear me, I paced the room to try and figure out what to say to Edward, just then there was a knock at my door, and Alice came in,

"need help?" she asked me,

"oh Alice, I don't know what to say to him, I'm scared of having my heart broken again, and this time it won't just be me, it will affect Ben and Charlie" I said to Alice as we sat on the bed,

"oh Bella, I swear it will be okay, if he ever did that again Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would kill him, not to mention when they find out what he said in the first place" Alice said to me, what they didn't know?

"they don't know?" I asked Alice,

"no Bella, we had no idea he said that to you, we thought he was just saying we were leaving and you said you didn't want to come" Alice said to, so not only had he lied to me he had lied to his family,

"oh" was all I could say, she laughed,

"Edward will be here in ten minutes, I'll leave you but if I was you why don't you call Felix?" Alice said and gave me a cheeky grin, and with that she skipped out of the room, Alice was right, I always could talk to Felix, yes every other vampire thought he was scary but he was like a big brother to me, I grabbed my phone and dialled his number, the phone started to ring,

-**phone call starts**-

_Ring,_

_Ring,_

_Ring,_

_Ring,_

_Hello Felix Volturi talking_

hey Felix, it's me Bella

_Oh hey Bella, everything okay, he hasn't done anything has he!?_

Felix, no! he hasn't done anything, but I do need some advice

_Okay, okay spill then_

Well…

_(_**Bella explains everything that's happened since she moved back)**

_Okay Bella, well to be honest I don't know why you rang, it's obvious you still love him and want to be with him_

I know but I'm scared to trust him, if he breaks my heart, I wouldn't only just be mine, it would be Ben and Charlie's too

_If he broke your heart again he would be mad, and plus he would have all the Volturi on his back, so do you know what your going to say?_

I think I say, I want to give us another go, but I want to take it slow

_Okay well go tell him_

Thanks Felix you're the best

_Bella there's three thing I need you to promise me though_

Anything what is it?

_1. No sex until your married _

_2. If he does anything, the slightest thing, you call me…and…_

_3. I want to have a little talk with him… face to face_

Felix! For one, If you didn't know I'm kind of not a virgin and two do you have to speak to him face to face, you could just call

_No Bella, you're my little sister, I will be there in five days, and I know your not a virgin but still no sex till your married _

Fine! See you in five days

_See you then Bella, just remember the rules_

_-__**phone call ends**__-_

I laughed at Felix, I knew he only wanted what was best for me.

I looked at the clock, my ten minutes was nearly up,

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the window to meet Edward outside, I stood there for what seemed like eternity, I swear my knees were shaking, just then I heard the wind coming from the north-west, I turned in that direction to see Edward stood less than two inches from my face, I took a deep unneeded breath,

"hi" was I all could say,

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me, I gulped once more and spoke up,

"yes, I'm fine, erm… Edward can we please erm… talk?" I asked him, he smiled,

"of course Bella" Edward replied, again I took a long unneeded breath,

"okay follow me" I said, he just nodded, I ran into the forest with him close be hide me, I stopped in the little open space, where the sun was shinning on us,

"okay Edward I've made a decision.."

* * *

**Sorry to end it there :)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so soo soo sorry about not updating i have been so busy with revising for my GCSE'S but i thought i put just a little chapter up today for all of you ;D**

**i don't own anything :( apart from the plot and Ben and Charlie :)**

* * *

Bella's Sons Chapter 8

**Recap:**

_**I stopped in a little open space, where the sun was shinning on us,**_

"_**okay Edward I've made a decision.." **_

I took a deep unneeded breath before speaking again,

"right Edward, I just need to know one thing before I truly decide on us" I said,

"anything Bella" he said looking straight Into my eyes, his eyes were sending me into a trance like state, I finally pulled myself out from his golden eyes which were sparkling in the sunlight,

"I need to know… to make sure… if it didn't work out between the two of us, you won't just… leave again… because that wouldn't be fair on Ben and Charlie" I said between breathes trying not to break down, concentre Bella! I mentally scolded myself, before I knew it, Edward was suddenly holding my face in his hands,

"Bella, you, Charlie and Ben are my life now, I will never leave you" he said looking straight into my eyes, just to make sure I had a little look into his mind,

_I would never leave her again, I love her with all my heart, she and the boys are my life_

I stop listening knowing he was being truthful, I looked back into his honey eyes, and before I could stop myself I was kissing him.

Our lips moulded together perfectly, I lifted my hands so they were around his neck, I swear there were fireworks going off inside my head, I know I said to Felix I wanted to take it slow, but I… I loved him, I always had an d always will.

When we finally pulled away from each other,

"does that you will give us another go?" he asked hopefully, I laughed,

"Edward, that's a yes" I said looking into his eyes, suddenly I was lifted up and he was swinging me in his arms,

"I swear Bella I love you and I will do anything for you" he said, I laughed as he finally put me down,

"I love you too" I answered, and again we went into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Guys i really need your help, i need some idea's so please review and give me some idea's of what could happen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, sorry it's been so long :(**

**again this chapter only short but i'm trying guys :)**

**p.s - i don't own anything apart from Ben, Charlie and the plot :)**

_

* * *

_______

Bella's Sons Chapter 9

_**Recap:**_

_**"I love you too" I answered, and again we went into a passionate kiss.**_

_We finally pulled away and I laid my head on his shoulder,_

"_Edward?" I asked,_

"_yes my love?" my answer, I felt my insides turn to jelly when he called me love,_

"_erm… Felix will be here in five days... He kind of wants to talk to you" I told him, he laughed,_

"_oh the your hurt her, I'll kill you kind of talk" he said to me, I pulled away,_

"_Edward be serious" I said and playfully hit his arm, he rubbed it like it hurt,_

"_don't worry I'll talk to Felix when he gets here" Edward answered, _

"_I think maybe I should go and explain things to Ben and Charlie" I said to Edward,_

"_you want me to come with you?" he asked, I thought about that for a moment,_

"_maybe it will be better if I told them on there own, I'll tell you what, I'll take them home now and tell them, and tonight we will play a game of baseball as a family, how does that sound?" I said to Edward, he smiled,_

"_sounds great, but your not playing" he said taking my hands, I pouted,_

"_why?" I asked,_

"_because love, you have only just woken up and your not up to full strength yet" Edward explained to me, now I knew he really cared,_

"_I guess your right… but I'm still playing" I said and then ran off in direction of the Cullen's house,_

"_Bella!" Edward shouted, I laughed but kept running, I didn't run at full speed otherwise Edward would see nothing but a trail of dust. I could hear him creeping up on me from the right, as soon as he was close enough he leapt to try and tackle me, but with my quick reflexes I jumped into the air, flipping once in the air, so I was facing him,_

"_awww baby, can't catch little old me?" I said as I giggled, I heard him faintly growl, I laughed even more which distracted me for just a quarter of a second, but that's all he needed, I was suddenly on the floor of the forest with Edward pinning me down,_

"_looks like you talked a little too soon love" Edward whispered into my ear, suddenly he started to gently nibble on my ear, I heard a little moan escape my own lips,_

"_E…Ed…Edward… we got to stop" I said between breaths,_

"_you sure you want me to?" he mumbled while working his way down my neck, another little moan escaped my lips, that's it! I through up my shield which pushed him about four foot away from me,_

"_awww love… come on" he moaned at me, I laughed,_

"_no Edward, we need to get back, I need to tell the boys about us" I explained, he tried pouting,_

"_oh no Edward, the only person that can pull that off with me is Alice" I said laughing,_

"_okay fine but please lower the shield" Edward pleaded with me,_

"_only if you promise to keep at least two foot away from me till we get home" I said smiling as I stood up and brushed the grass off of me, I heard him sigh,_

"_okay, fine" he said, I slowly dropped my shield, I grabbed his hand in which his fingers immediately laced around mine, I smiled to myself, and we walked back hand in hand towards the house._

_

* * *

_

**Please review guys :)**

**And i'll try to update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a long long long time, i really am sorry, lately it's been write when i've got a spare minute which i don't seem to have many :(**

* * *

**Bella's sons Chapter 10**

_Recap -_

_I grabbed his hand in which his fingers immediately laced around mine, I smiled to myself and we walked back hand in hand towards the house._

_As we got nearer and nearer the house, my nerves were slowly slipping,_

_"calm down love, everything will be fine" Edward said as the house came into view,_

_"okay, well I guess I will see you tonight then?" I asked checking the game of baseball was still on for tonight,_

"of course my love, I will be waiting" Edward answered me as he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, I blushed once again and stepped just a foot away from Edward before calling to Ben and Charlie,

"boys! Come on were going home for a bit don't forget to say thank you to your grandma and granddad for everything" I said knowing they would hear me, I heard them sigh,

"but mom.." Charlie started,

"no Charlie, come on were meeting up later again anyway for a game of baseball" I explained,

"fine" I heard Charlie's one word answer, before him and Ben walked out of house, and ran off, suddenly I got a message from Charlie _'meet you at home mom' _

"I better go, bye" I said giving Edward a small but passionate kiss, in which he responded,

"okay bye love" he said before giving me a hug,

"bye everyone see you later" I called before running off towards my house, when I arrived back at the house, I walked into the living area where Jacob was,

"you okay?" he asked me,

"yes I'm fine but I need to talk to you all about something" I said, Charlie came into the room while Ben came through the window,

"Ben doors are made for walking through, not windows!" I said to Ben as he sat down,

"sorry mom, I won't do it again" Ben apologised,

"okay it's fine, anyway there's something I need to talk to you all about" I started to explain,

"mom, there's no need to explain we already know" Ben said, I looked at them with confusion,

"ye Bella it doesn't take a genius to work out that you and that leech and back together" Jacob said while he started to flick through the paper,

"eh..wha...how?" I asked once again in confusion,

"mom we could hear you and dad at the edge of the forest" Charlie explained to me,

"you called him dad" I said in awe,

"ye well we knew you would want us to give him a chance, so me and Charlie decided he gets one chance" Ben said, I nodded,

"thank you boys, I know he won't let you down" I said with a smile plastered on my face,

"lets just hope he doesn't, for your sake alone" Ben and Charlie said together and left the room, my smile slowly dropped, I could tell this was going to take a while, I turned to Jake,

"Jake, what do you honestly think?" I asked him, he slowly put the paper back onto the coffee table and looked at me,

"you want the truth?" he asked, I just nodded and he continued, " I think your crazy for getting back together with him, but . . . I think if you believe it could work I trust you" Jacob said to me, I smiled at him,

"thanks Jake, what about Charlie and Ben though?" I asked I knew myself if my boys were not happy with me being with Edward, I would leave him as my children always come first,

" I know for a fact with time they will learn to trust Edward and accept him as their dad" Jake said and slowly got up and left the house leaving me with my thoughts,

"boys, get changed were leaving in one hour to meet the others" I said so Ben and Charlie would hear me, I heard draws and wardrobes being opened but only one thought was going through my head, '_my life is seriously complicated up lately' _

* * *

**_so what you think? _**

**_i'm not going to say when the next one will be up because i'm not sure :(_**

**_but i have a surprise, i need pictures of what Ben and Charlie could look like, so whoever can send me the best link of what they could look like (don't forget to use info in chapter 1) i will dedicate this whole story to :D sorry get looking :) x x x_**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for every who reviewed and added my story, this is for all of you :)

i know it's short but i running out of ideas about how to link it together :( so any ideas are welcome :)

i don't own anybody expect Ben and Charlie :(

* * *

Bella's sons chapter 11

Recap: _'my life is seriously complicated up lately'_

I went through my draws to find a suitable outfit, I knew Edward would probably try and stop my playing baseball but it was the first time Ben and Charlie would be playing together with the whole family. I would not miss out on that. I found a pair of simple leggings and put an old Louisiana rangers baseball top on, to complete my look, I went and found my old baseball cap. I quickly got changed and gave my room a quick clean before going into the kitchen and starting a quick meal for the boys before we had to leave, I looked around in the fridge for an idea of what to make, I got some eggs and started to make an omelette for me and the boys, as I was cooking the omelettes my hearing picked up some noise from the boys rooms, I used jaspers powers and sense a great deal of anger coming from Ben, I dropped what I was doing and went towards the boys rooms, I put my shield around myself and stood outside Ben's door and listened,

"I'm telling you he's using her!" Ben shouted, I guessed Ben had his shield up as I could only hear him as I was using his own power against him, this was something I had learnt in the last year or so, I found out that if I was within 5 feet of Ben, his shield was useless against me, Aro thought it was because my shield cancels his out, I guessed this conversation was about Edward and me,

"Ben! I still think we should give dad a chance! You might be wrong" Charlie said back, so I guess Ben wasn't being completely honest when he said he was okay with it, I sat against the wall and listened in some more,

"Charlie! God are you listening to yourself! Have you ever thought he might be just as granddad Aro and uncle Felix always said? A spineless idiot who is just using her!" Ben screamed, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, " was that ?" I heard Ben whisper,

"I think so" Charlie whispered, I heard them starting to walk towards the door, I quickly got up and ran out of the cottage and just keep running north,

_'MOM! MOM! WAIT!' _Charlie was trying to push the thoughts into my head,

'_Charlie, just get ready and go to your Grandparents, I'll be there later' _I sent the message back before using my teleport power to take me to the one place a felt safe and at home. The Volturi castle.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

please review :)

P.S - don't forget about the competition about finding pictures for Ben & Charlie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys :) here a quick update :)**

* * *

Bella's sons Chapter 12

Recap:

_I heard them starting to walk towards the door, I quickly got up and ran out of the cottage and just keep running north, _

_'MOM! MOM! WAIT!' Charlie was trying to push the thoughts into my head, _

_'Charlie, just get ready and go to your Grandparents, I'll be there later' I sent the message back before using my teleport power to take me to the one place a felt safe and at home. The Volturi castle._

When I opened my eyes I found myself just outside the thrown room in the Volturi castle, I took a moment to compose myself before opening the double doors and walking in,

"Bella?" Felix asked as I walked into the room,

"Isabella, dear what a surprise, you seem troubled though, may I ask what is wrong?" Aro asked I as approached the thrones, I didn't respond, I just held out my hand, Aro quickly moved so he could see into my memoires, as his hand entwined with mine, I lifted my shield from myself, I saw Aro face turn to one of recognition before drawing back his hand and stated to pace the room,

"my dear, I have to ask after everything he did, why go back to him?" Aro asked, I knew all these questions had to be answered, I sighed before answering,

"after all these years I found myself feeling the same feeling I felt when I was still a mere human, love. When I questioned myself about everything, I realised he never knew about Charlie and Ben, so he couldn't be a father to them, but you saw how he has handled it, so I was trying to achieve a family for me, Charlie and Ben, and just a bit of love for myself father, is that so wrong?" I explained to Aro, he turned to look me in the eye,

"no of course dear, with the situation with Ben, you know how he takes after you with being suborn, I would just allow time for him to adjust" Aro said before going to sit back on his throne, I smiled in response,

"now Isabella, I know Felix here was planning a trip to see you in a couple of days, but I have a better idea" Aro said with a smile upon his face,

"what is this idea brother?" Marcuss asked,

"we shall host a ball in honour of Bella's crowning anniversary and which every vampire must attend, so we can get to know the Cullen's and they can stop in the castle for a month" Aro said as he beamed with happiness,

"oh father, that's not necessary, plus I'm not sure the Cullen's will be impressed with being here in the castle for a whole month" I explained to Aro,

"oh no dear, it shall be arranged for next week, and the Cullen's are free to go in and out of the palace at any time they wish" Aro explained to me, I thought about this for a millisecond before giving my answer,

"okay father, we shall arrive here in two days time, now I must be off, will you please say hello to everyone for me" I said before going to kiss my father on the cheeks,

"of course my dear" Aro replied,

"see you soon uncles" I said before kissing their cheeks,

"see you soon Isabella" Marcuss replied,

"yes, we will see you and the Cullen's within two days" Caius said, I nodded once more before walking out of the throne room,

"Bella, I will talk to Edward when the family returns to the castle" Felix said while I gave him a quick hug, I nodded before transporting myself to outside the Cullen's house.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**please review :D **

**And please vote on my poll on whether you think the boys should fall in love with anyone :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooo sorry for not updating :( everything is just manic at the moment :( anyway a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapter 12 :D **

* * *

Bella's sons Chapter 13

Recap:

"_see you soon uncles" I said before kissing their cheeks, _

"_see you soon Isabella" Marcuss replied,_

"_yes, we will see you and the Cullen's within two days" Caius said, I nodded once more before walking out of the throne room,_

"_Bella, I will talk to Edward when the family returns to the castle" Felix said while I gave him a quick hug, I nodded before transporting myself to outside the Cullen's house._

I opened my eyes to find myself at the bottom of the Cullen's driveway, I slowly took a deep breath and made my way up the drive, when the house came into view, Ben was the first one to rush out,

"MOM! I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean any of the things I said! I mean I did but I just don't want you getting hurt! Please I'm so..." Ben tried to say all at once, I put my hand to tell him to stop talking,

"Ben, it's fine you don't have to apologize for what you said, now please you and Charlie go and get your baseball things ready and meet us at the field, I have to have a quick conversation with the Cullen's before we leave" I said smiling to Ben, he slowly nodded and walked back into the house.

When I made my way inside, Alice was stood by the door,

"there all in the living area, I haven't told them anything" Alice said to me, she then proceeded to prance her way into the living area, to join the others. I walked in and stood in the middle of the carpet, I took once glance at Edward before starting,

"Hi, thought I would let you know there has been a change of plan, every vampire has been summoned to the Volturi castle in exactly five days for a ball in honour of my crowning" I explained to the Cullen's,

"Cool!" Shouted Emmett, as Jasper just nodded

"we need to buy new dresses" Rose exclaimed,

"already done and on order Rose" Alice said with a smile on her face,

"It will be nice to see my old friends after this long" Carlisle pondered to himself,

"oh Bella, this is unexpected news, when shall we be leaving?" Esme asked me,

"That's the other thing, we leave for Volturi in two days, but the catch is we have to stay a month, father, I mean Aro has said you are pleased to come and go in and out of the castle as you please though, will that be okay with all of you?" I asked them, all of them nodded expect Edward,

"Edward?...please say something?" I asked in a timid voice, he stood up and came to join hands with me,

"I will follow you to the end of the world, if that is where you are" Edward answered looking straight into my eyes, all the girls awed, while my knees began to shake,

"MOM! Come on I want to play baseball!" Charlie shouted through the house, I shook my head while pulling Edward with me,

"i swear anybody would think they were raised by a pack of wolves" I muttered to myself,

"that's what you get with having Jake in the house Love" Edward whispered in my ear joking, I gave him a little tap before going to meet Ben and Charlie to have this game of baseball they so desired.

* * *

**Not sure when I will update next :( but please review and I will try for another one before sunday night :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright Guys i'm so so sorry about the delay :( i've been mega busy :( so here's a quick upload :) **

**I only own Ben and Charlie :(**

* * *

Bella's sons Chapter 14

As we all got to the field, Ben still wouldn't look me in the eye, I knew he felt guilt from earlier but he did take after me in a lot of ways maybe he did just need time to get used to me and Edward being back together,

"you okay love?" Edward asked pulling me to a slight holt, I glanced at Ben before answering,

"yes, it's nothing to worry about" I said with a small smile, he grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him,

"don't worry about Ben, what ever happened with you two earlier he feels terribly guilty for it now" Edward said while drawing lazy circles into the palms of my hand, I gave a smile to Edward to show my thanks before pulling him along to join the others,

"finally! You guys took forever! I wanna get this game started!" Charlie exclaimed, I still mentally he has the age of a two year old, Edward gave a little chuckle at my comment,

"Charlie it's I want to, not I wanna" I told him before letting go of Edwards hand to walk into the centre of the field,

"right rules! And yes this is meaning you Ben, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett and Edward, no using powers! No shape shifting! And no cheating Ben or Emmett!" I explained as I used my weather to cast a storm over the next town to give us some thunder to play with,

"awwwwww" Ben and Emmett wined while all the others laughed,

"I'll go and sit down at umpire" Esme smiled at me before walking over to the log,

"can I be a team captain?" Charlie nearly screamed at me,

"NO! I WANTED TO BE ONE!" Ben screamed back,

"NO ME!" Charlie responded

"NO ME!" Ben argued back

"BOYS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW" I screamed, as I shook my head,

"right, thank you now you can both be team captains if you grow up a little please show your age" I begged them, they nodded before going on to pick their teams.

After teams had been picked it was Ben team consisting of me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle, against Charlie's team of Edward, Alice, Jasper and Jacob.

The game lasted for about four hours, with Charlie's team winning thanks to Alice who always seemed to know where the ball was going to land, somehow. . .

"Charlie's Team Win!" Esme shouted as she ran back over to us,

"Yes!" all of the boys in Charlie's team shouted, everyone else rolled there eyes,

"not fair! They cheated!" Ben shouted,

"No we didn't" Charlie shouted back,

"and it starts again" I mumbled,

"boys, come on now it's only a game" Esme tried to reason with them,

"but grandma you saw they cheated!" Ben shouted,

"how did we cheat Ben?" Charlie demanded,

"well...well... mom tell him!" Ben turned looking at me,

"your grandma's right it was just a game, now come on you two have to go hunting before tomorrow, you have school" I said calmly, Edward walked over to link my hand with his,

"but mom" they both wined once again,

"nope your mom's right, you need to go to school tomorrow as you will be taking a month off" Edward said, Charlie just nodded, but I saw the hint in Ben's eyes,

"why should I listen to you!" Ben demanded, before slamming his bat down and storming off,

"Ben! Ben! Get back here right now!" I shouted,

"Bells it's fine I'll go after him and make sure he hunts" Jacob said giving me a sad smile before running after him,

"s_orry mom, I'll go and talk some sense into him see you later" _Charlie sent the message into my head before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and running after Ben and Jacob,

"Is everything all right with Ben?" Rosalie asked carefully,

"he will be fine, he just needs time . . . I hope" I answered.

* * *

**So There you go :)**

**What did you guys think ? ? ? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been so long :(**

**I don't own anything apart from Ben and Charlie :)**

* * *

Bella's sons Chapter 15

"_he will be fine, he just needs time . . . I hope" I answered. _

I Turned back to look at Edward, only to see a look a sorrow on his face,

"don't worry, he will come round to the idea, Ben doesn't like change that's all" I explained while holding his hand trying to comfort him,

"yes but how long will that take" Edward answered,

"two week and seven hours" Alice said happily while holding Jasper's hand, I laughed,

"see everything will be fine" I told Edward and sent him a small smile, he smiled back at me and started and lead me across the field,

"where we going ?" I asked while noticing the rest of the Cullen's were going in the opposite direction to myself and Edward,

" it's a surprise" Edward said while smiling at me, I pouted and he began to laugh,

"no fair" I complained, all the response I got was more laughter.

When we finally stopped we were in the middle of a field with a man made beach to the north side,

"where are we ?" I asked Edward while looking around, the sand was a light golden colour with the crystal blue lake, It was truly gorgeous,

"it's a beach Alice had made for her upcoming 54th wedding" he said while smiling, I turned to him shocked,

"her 54th!?" I said not knowing how Jasper could put up with Alice on wedding mode 54 times,

"yep, the rest on the family just let her plan and don't argue otherwise she can be like the living devil" Edward said,

"i can imagine" I said and laughed,

"any way the reason I bought you here was to ask you, formally will you miss Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi be my date to the wedding?" Edward asked as he took a flower from the ground and placed it into my other hand, I laughed before answering,

"of course I will silly" I said while giving him a kiss on his cheek ,

"good I was hoping for that answer" Edward said while smiling,

"I still can't believe it will be her 54th wedding" I said still in shock, Edward laughed.

BEN'S POINT OF VIEW

"who does he think he is!? Thinking he can come back into our lives and act like he has been there all along!" I shouted while punching a tree,

"well he is your father, whether you like it or not" Jake said while leaning against a tree opposite the one I was punching,

"well I don't!" I growled back giving him a death glare, Jake put his hands up in defeat,

"you know you don't think about anybody but yourself do you!?" My twin Charlie shouted making his presence know, I turned to face him,

"what the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted back,

"I'm talking about you! You don't care about dads feelings! You don't care about mine! And you don't even care about mom's!" Charlie said moving closer to me,

"I don't care!? All I'm thinking about is mom!" I screamed back in anger,

"oh ye!? Then why are you making it so difficult for her Ben!? For the first time since we were born she is truly happy and you are just ruining it! Do you really want to to be unhappy!?" Charlie shouted at me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake push off the tree ready to step in the middle of us if he needed to,

"because I don't want her to forget about us! Okay! That's why I hate him!" I shouted and then sat on the floor, Jake and Charlie's eyes snapped to me,

"Ben, your mom would never leave you, ever" Jake said looking at me,

"Ben . . . ." Charlie said not knowing what to say,

"I got to get out of here for a while" I said before getting up and running north leaving Jake and Charlie shouting my name.

* * *

**Reviews ? ? ? :D**

**And please check out this brill Role play : forum/Twilight-Roleplay/121303/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long, i'm in India at the moment :D hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella's sons Chapter 16

"_Ben . . . ." Charlie said not knowing what to say,_

"_I got to get out of here for a while" I said before getting up and running north leaving Jake and Charlie shouting my name._

Bella's POV

After Edward and I have gone our separate ways I went to go and find Ben, I got to the house and heard Jake and Charlie talking quietly to each other,

"Yes and what are we going to tell her!?" Charlie whispered,

"I haven't got a clue, she is going to freak out when we tell her" Jake said, his voice laced with worry, I slowly walked further up to the house still listening to their convocation,

"He is completing blocking me, I haven't a clue where he is" Charlie said also sounding a bit worried, now I was worried.

"Where's Ben?" I asked as I quickly walked into the house,

"Mom . . ." Charlie said looking at me, I turned to Jake expecting an answer,

"well . . . you see . . . he . . ." Jake babbled,

"he's gone." Charlie said for Jake,

"gone where exactly ? ?" I replied trying not to sound angry and worried,

"somewhere?" Jake said scratching the back of his neck,

"right let me see if I have this right . . . Ben has gone . . . somewhere . . . and you didn't go after him!?" I said trying to control my temper,

"well . . . he ran quick ?" Jake asked in a question sort of way, I stormed back out of the house and into my car, all while trying to locate Ben, finally I located him about 38 miles north, I quickly backed out of the drive and made my way to the freeway.

BEN'S POV

I sat on the mountain side not knowing what to do, I couldn't go back home not after everything that I had said to mom and the others, I just know Edward is going to hurt her, why can no one else see that? I knew by now mom would know and would be trying to finds me, I had been blocking Charlie since I left the house in fear that he would follow or go to his new favorite person it seemed; Edward.

He had done so much to mom in the past and now it seemed like all was forgotten and they were acting like a happy family, well I'm sorry I don't feel like that, hearing my mom crying and screaming all my life because of him kind of gave me reason to hate him, maybe in time I could forgive him but not anytime soon.

Bella's POV

I pulled the car up at the bottom of the mountain and grabbed a blanket from the boot in case he was cold, I hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, i walked up the mountain side and to where he was, I walked over and placed the blanket over his shoulders,

"Hey" I said softly and sat beside him, he saw him look at me and give me a soft smile,

"hi" Ben said and looked back over the edge,

"you okay ?" I asked quite worried,

"ye . . . I just needed some time" Ben said still not looking at me,

"listen, I know you don't like the idea of me and him, and it's okay to be mad I get it" I explained to him,

"I'm not mad . . . just upset and a little angry with everyone" Ben explained and glanced at me a little,

"can I ask why?" I asked carefully still looking at him,

"it's just . . . I can't you will get mad" Ben said and looked away from me,

"Ben, you know you can talk to me about anything" I said quite worried about him now,

"it's just after everything I just can't believe people have forgave him so quickly" Ben explained, I nodded and thought carefully about my answer,

"no everyone has, I haven't completely forgot what he did, I have just moved past it in order to try and be happy and have a completely family" I said smiling,

" but Charlie, he used to hate him and now he completely loves him, I just don't get it" Ben said and looked at me,

"have you asked and talked to Charlie" I asked him folding my legs underneath me,

"yes" Ben replied,

"have you talked calmly to him?" I asked already knowing the answer, Ben shook his head at me,

"maybe you should try that then . . . then you might see where he is coming from or he might see where you are coming from" I explained to him,

"ye thank mom" Ben said smiling at me,

"for what?" I asked confused,

"for actually just talking to me and not trying to make me forgive him" Ben said,

"darling I would never make you do anything, unless it concerned your safety" I said smiling at him,

"now come here" I said and pulled him in for a hug, he immediately hugged me back,

"I love you mom" I heard him whisper, I smiled,

"I love you too Ben, don't ever forget that" I said and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**How was that ?**

**I'm going to try and get another one up in a week :)**

**but only if i get reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay guys :( but here is the next part :)**

* * *

Bella's sons chapter 17

Recap: _"I love you mom" I heard him whisper, I smiled,_

"_I love you too Ben, don't ever forget that" I said and kissed the top of his head. _

Bella's POV

After about two hours, Ben was ready to go home,

"You know Charlie and Jake were worried about you" I said as we reached the car,

"I know I'm sorry I worried you all" Ben said putting his head down a little, I smiled at his reaction,

"Ben it's fine just next time at least text me, you know I worry a lot" I said smiling as I got into the car, on the way home we talked about mostly pointless things,

"mom, can you phone Edward and see if he would like to maybe just . . . spend a day . . . just me and . . . him" Ben said struggling a bit, I smiled before answering,

"Of course I will . . . I'm glad you are trying Ben" I said smiling,

"But I'm not promising anything okay" Ben said looking at me, I just nodded as we pulled up at the house where I could see Charlie stood at the window, I grabbed Ben's hand just before he left the car,

"Ben . . . just try not and fight too much with Charlie please" I asked,

"I'll try" Ben answered, I let go of his hand and watched him walk up to the house, I sighed before getting out of the car and walking into the house.

"Where was he then?" Jake asked from his spot on the sofa, I looked at him and then completely ignored him and walked into the kitchen, I heard him get up and follow me,

"Come on Bells . . . don't be mad with me . . ." Jake pleaded as I stated the wash the dishes, I gave him a quick glance before turning back towards the sink.

"Bella . . . please . . . just talk to me" Jake pleaded with me, I dried my hands before turning round to look at Jake,

"And say what Jake?" I responded, I could see in his face that he was apologetic,

"I don't know . . . shout at me . . . I'm sorry Bella" Jake apologized once more, I sighed before answering,

"It's fine Jake . . . I was just worried that's all" I explained as I put the kitchen towel back on top of the microwave,

"What happened then?" Jake asked, I sat at the table and motioned for Jake to sit, finally when he sat down I started to explain,

"He was up in the mountain range . . . he was just a bit upset with how everyone had just forgave Edward and he is mostly mad with Charlie" I explained, Jake nodded,

"Not everyone has forgave him though . . . not fully" Jake said to me,

"I know but from his point of view it does look that way Jake and he feels betrayed in a way by Charlie because they both hated him before and suddenly it feels to Ben like Charlie is Edwards new best friend" I explained,

"so how you doing throughout all this drama?" Jake asked me, I sighed,

"I'm not too sure anymore, I just hope everyone gets along soon" I answered,

"they will soon Bella" Jake said smiling, I smiled a little before standing and walking through to glance in at the boys, seeing them both asleep just showed how much they were still children in my eyes, I sighed before closing their doors and walking through to my bedroom to call Edward.

* * *

**how was it then ? and any ideas of what could happen are welcome :)**


End file.
